Deadly Sins Drabbles
by Darkness Maiden
Summary: Fanfic dari game Deadly Sins yang dibuat sebagai penghibur hati sang author yang dilanda kegalauan dan kelelahan. Open request for prompt and pairing. No R18.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Shounen-ai. Typo. Abal.

Rating: Untuk saat ini, K+...

Hasil request prompt dari mbak Amamiya di Facebook.

* * *

 **Deadly Sins - Soul of Evada - Drabbles**

 **Deadly Sins - Soul of Evada -** © Babimesum aka saya sendiri HAHAHA /diam

 **Prompt: First Kiss**

 **Pairing: Arthur/Lucas**

* * *

Seharusnya Arthur tidak bergabung dalam permainan ini.

Seharusnya Arthur langsung ambil langkah seribu ketika pulpen yang berputar berhenti ke arahnya.

Seharusnya Arthur tidak termakan pancingan Alice dan memilih ' _Dare'_.

Kalian tahu sendiri Alice itu seperti apa, bukan? Dengan delusinya yang aneh-aneh dan mesum seperti kakaknya itu ia pasti dalam bahaya.

"Arthur, cium Lucas. Tepat di bibir."

Jika konsekuensi tidak memenuhi peraturan permainan bukanlah membantu Guru Chrona mengecek buku-buku di perpustakaan yang banyaknya naudzubillah, ia pasti akan keluar dari kamar itu saat ini juga.

"Buruan, dong!"

God. Dia **SANGAT** membenci Alice Ludenheld.

Di sebelahnya, Lucas menolak permintaan Alice ("Kenapa aku yang menjadi korban?!") dan yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa menyebalkan. Miriam mendukung Lucas dan berusaha menenangkan keduanya. Caroline, seperti biasa, sibuk membaca tanpa mempedulikan teman-temannya yang rada sableng ini.

"Kalau tidak mulai juga... ingat peraturannya! Kalian harus mengecek buku-buku di perpustakaan bersama Guru Chrona!"

"Kenapa aku juga?!"

"Alice, k-kupikir permintaanmu itu berlebihan... kalian berdua tenanglah... nanti kalo ada guru kesini bagaimana...?"

"Astaga, bisakah kalian diam sebentar?! Aku sedang berkonsenstrasi disini!"

Ugh.

Arthur menghela napas panjang. Ia hanya ingin semuanya cepat selesai. Toh, ini bukan kali pertama ia mencium seseorang tepat di bibir.

Dalam hati, ia bersumpah akan membalas Alice.

"Arthur, kau jangan diam saja, dong! Bantu a-"

 **Sret.**

Dengan sekejap, Arthur menarik tubuh Lucas. Kedua tangannya menggenggam pundak sang lelaki berambut coklat terang dengan kuat sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Lucas tanpa permisi.

Sebuah ciuman yang lembut.

Arthur melepas ciuman mereka, lalu langsung mengelap bibirnya dengan jaketnya. Lucas hanya berdiri mematung, tak percaya dengan perbuatan **sahabat baiknya** barusan.

Miriam _jawdrop_. Di dalam hatinya, ia berteriak histeris.

Kacamata Caroline langsung retak. Caroline sendiri tanpa sadar meremas salah satu halaman buku yang ia baca.

Alice menyumpal lubang hidungnya dengan tisu yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Ia hanya memberikan jempol bagi Arthur yang membalasnya dengan tatapan benci.

Untuk sesaat, hanya ada burung gagak yang mengeluarkan suara sebelum Lucas mengeluarkan jeritan pilu yang terdengar sampai pelosok Kerajaan Belzeria. Oke, ini lebay.

"GYAAAAAAAAA! **CIUMAN PERTAMAKU**!"

Lucas Stormfield, 16 tahun. Ciuman pertamanya direbut sahabat baiknya berjenis kelamin **laki-laki** lewat permainan licik.

TBC?

* * *

A/N:

Wanjir. Ga nyangka skill fanfic saya masih ada walau abal banget HAHAHA!

Uhum. Jadi ceritanya gini, berhubung saya ingin menghidupkan kembali skill fanfic saya dan menghibur diri dari stress tugas sekolah, saya mau buka open-request prompt atau pairing, terserah. Yang penting pairingnya dari game saya HAHAHA! Pasti yang udah baca sampai sini tahu dong game saya. Eh? Nggak? Yha silahkan kunjungi Facebook saya.

Sebenernya ga yakin ini fanfic atau ga HAHAHA. Mudah-mudah ga salah tempat. Kalo ini seharusnya ga di FFn, feel free to inform me! Nanti saya hapus/pindahkan hehehe.

Yah, pokoknya monggo yang ingin merequest pairing atau prompt. Mau lewat kotak review, PM, twitter, atau facebook sangat diperbolehkan. Hehehe. TAPI JANGAN YANG R18 YA HUHUHU.

Wokeh, udah ah bacotnya. Selamat malam.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: BL. Typo(s). Abal. Bahasa yang tidak pas(?). Albert's pervertness. Kegalauan Albert. OOC Albert. AU.

Rating: T+. Awas hati-hati.

Hasil request pairing dari Amamiya di Facebook.

* * *

 **Deadly Sins - Soul of Evada - Drabbles**

 **Deadly Sins - Soul of Evada -** © Babimesum aka saya sendiri HAHAHA /diam

 **Prompt: LDR**

 **Pairing: Sen/Albert**

* * *

Albert duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil mendekap bantal sofa dengan erat. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, tanda bahwa pria berumur 23 tahun ini sedang mengidap penyakit galau yang umum.

"Aku mau pergi _shopping_ dengan Miriam dan Regina." Ia mendengar suara cempreng adik perempuannya yang sedang bersiap-siap memakai sepatu di depan pintu.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Jawab Albert dengan lesu, membuat adiknya itu menghela napas dan menghampiri Albert yang sedang galau.

"Sudahlah. Sen pasti sedang sibuk makanya ia tidak sempat menelponmu. Waktunya kan bukan hanya untukmu saja." Ujar adiknya sambil duduk di sebelah Albert. Ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung kakaknya itu dengan lembut. Rasanya kasihan juga melihat kakaknya yang biasanya mesum itu kini terlihat sedih dan lesu.

Ya, penyebab Albert galau hari ini adalah karena kekasihnya yang bernama Sen Austrich, kini sedang pergi ke luar kota karena urusan perkejaan. Maklum, ia adalah manajer sebuah perusaan ternama, Austrich Corp. Jadi wajar saja ia sibuk dan pergi ke berbagai tempat karena urusan bisnis.

"Tetapi dari kemarin dia menelponku, kok." kata Albert muram. Ia mendekap bantal sofa semakin erat.

"Yah, siapa tahu hari ini dia sedang ada _meeting_ atau apa." Jawab Alice sabar. "Arthur saja tidak sampai galau sepertimu. Masa kau galau hanya dengan hal kecil seperti ini, sih?" lanjutnya sembari menghela napas panjang.

"Hal kecil? Ini bukan hal kecil!" balas Albert emosi. Adiknya itu jomblo sih, jadi tidak tahu penderitaannya. "Aku perlu mendengar suaranya minimal sekali sehari agar aku bisa tenang sebagai ganti dia tidak ada disini menemaniku di ranjang!" lanjutnya sambil mencengkram ponselnya, mengakibatkan retakan kecil muncul di layarnya.

"Menjijikkan." Komentar Alice sambil menjaga jarak dari Albert. Ah, kakaknya ini memang akan langsung OOC ketika galau seperti ini. "Memangnya kenapa sih kau ingin sekali mendengar suranya? Kalian ini setiap hari _phone sex_ atau apa?" Oh, Alice. Seharusnya kau tak berkata seperti itu.

"Hm... hampir mirip." Jawab Albert tanpa malu membeberkan aibnya. "Biasanya ketika ia menelponku, aku langsung mastu—" belum sempat Albert menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Alice langsung mendekap mulut kakaknya itu.

"Menjijikkan! Jangan ngomong begituan di depanku!" teriak Alice sambil menatap Albert jijik seolah Albert itu mayat kecoa yang hancur.

"Hei, aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu itu!" balas Albert sembari menyingkirkan tangan Alice dari mulutnya. "Jadi sekarang kau tahu kan kenapa aku butuh setidaknya sehari mendengar suaranya yang seksi dan _deep_ itu? Memangnya kau mau memuaskan nafsuku selama Sen tidak ada?" lanjutnya. _Wrong move,_ Albert.

BUG!

Alice memukul punggung Albert sekuat tenaga. Jangan salah, walau dirinya perempuan, Alice memiliki kekuatan yang hampir sebesar pria dewasa, apalagi jika target pemukulannya itu kakaknya sendiri.

"Dasar mesum!"

"...Kata seseorang yang membuat buku porno dari dua sahabatnya sendiri."

BUG!

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pergi saja! Huh, kau membuang waktu!" ujar Alice marah sembari bangkit dari sofa. Setelah menginjak kaki kanan Albert dengan kuat sehingga menimbulkan erangan kesakitan dari si pria berambut hijau ("ADUH! HEI! Aku sudah berhenti, tahu!"), ia akhirnya pergi sambil membanting pintu depan. Albert hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan adiknya yang sableng itu.

Lama-lama, ia kehilangan harapan untuk menunggu telpon dari kekasihnya itu. 'Ya sudahlah. Toh, aku masih bisa memuaskan diri lewat internet atau buku homo Alice.' Pikirnya sembari menghela napas panjang. Ia menaruh ponselnya di meja tamu dan bangkit dari sofa yang empuk.

Baru saja ia bangkit dari sofa untuk mengambil buku porno Alice, ponselnya berdering. Awalnya Albert ogah-ogahan menjawab, tetapi begitu nama Yayangku :* terpampang di layar ponselnya, ia buru-buru menjawab telpon itu.

"Halo?!"

" _Halo?"_ Di seberang lautan sana, seorang pria berambut hitam menjawab dengan suaranya yang _deep_ itu.

"Sen?! Aaah, syukurlah akhirnya harapanku terkabul!" kata Albert bahagia. Akhirnya penantian panjangnya usai, kini ia bisa memuaskan nafsunya!

" _Maaf, maaf! Tadi ada meeting di kantor jadi aku tidak sempat menelpon. Untunglah meetingnya sudah selesai._ " Sen menjawab dengan nada menyesal. Bukan, bukan karena menyesal sudah menelpon Albert, melainkan menyesal karena cinta mereka(?) terhalang oleh _meeting_ penting.

"Oh, begitu... bagaimana meetingnya?" tanya Albert basa-basi.

" _Berjalan dengan sangat baik!_ " Sen menjawab dengan riang. " _Nona Ann Highfall dari Belzerian Corp. setuju untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaanku dalam mengerjakan suatu proyek!"_

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu! Jadi, kapan kau akan kembali kesini?" tanya Albert ikut senang karena kekasihnya itu bahagia.

" _Rencananya, lusa aku sudah akan kembali, kok! Ah, aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu!"_ jawab Sen yang membuat Albert hampir melompat gembira.

"Bagus! Aku juga sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dan melakukan **itu** denganmu!" reaksi Albert ini menimbulkan semburat merah di wajah Sen, walau Albert—tentu saja—tidak bisa melihatnya.

" _Kau ini... masih saja seperti itu."_ Ujar Sen geli. Dirinya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa salahnya? Kan aku menjawab jujur." Balas Albert sambil tersenyum mesum. "Aku tidak sabar mencium bibirmu itu dengan liar... atau membiarkan tanganmu itu menyentuh-nyentuh tubuhku... atau menjilat **barangmu** yang besar itu... at—"

" _Waaah! Berhenti! Ini bukan fic rate M, Albert!"_ Wajah Sen sekarang sangat merah layaknya kepiting rebus. Dan, oh, apakah **benda** nya berdiri tegak dengan semangat sekarang?

"Eh? Biar saja." Albert menjawab santai. "Pembaca mana yang menolak adegan lemon, hm?" lanjutnya dengan nada seduktif. Ia lalu mengeluarkan desahan kecil yang membuat kekasihnya itu langsung mencopot celananya dalam diam.

Untuk sesaat, keadaan menjadi sunyi senyap. Namun sayup-sayup Albert dapat mendengar bunyi ritsleting celana dan bunyi celana yang turun dengan sangat pelan, menimbulkan tawa kecil dari si pria berambut hijau. "Kau sendiri tidak sabaran, rupanya."

" _Heh... kau pikir ini salah siapa?_ " balas si pria berambut hitam membela diri. Albert kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, sambil mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak pantas dipajang disini karena masalah rating.

Ayo anak-anak yang suci dan bersih, kita tinggalkan kedua sejoli ini sekarang! Anak baik tidak boleh membaca fic porno!

.

.

.

.

Bersambung dengan gajenya

* * *

A/N:

...HAMPIR SERIBU KATA, BRO! PADAHAL HARUSNYA KAN INI CUMA DRABBLE DOANG HUHUHU.

...TERUS KENAPA SEN/ALBERTNYA MALAH DIKIT?! KENAPA ALBERT/ALICE MALAH MENONJOL DISINI?! /digebuk massa/

Buat mbak Amamiya, tuh OTP anda! Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak sesuai harapan, habis mikir Sen/Albert tanpa porno itu susah sih... /yha

EH BTW INI MASIH MASUK T, KAN? KAN GA ADA GREPE-GREPENYA! GA ADA **MASUK-MASUKIN** NYA! JADI SAYA TIDAK MELANGGAR RULE 'No R18 di fanfic ini', DONG?!

Gila, mikir pair yang ada Albertnya tanpa porno itu susah banget, sih. Secara dia juga mesumnya kebangetan.

 **Coming Next: Request dari LunaArcelEolia** (Ikatan kekeluargaan Albert-Alice Ludenheld, si kakak beradik mesum. /ditembak)

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview, merequest, dan memberi saran di chapter lalu! Oh iya, **request pairing dan prompt masih dibuka**! Anda juga diperbolehkan request berkali-kali loh! Jadi, ayo cepat sebelum kehabisan! /apasih

Oke, sudah dulu deh. Saya mau mandi air zamzam dulu biar bersih dari segala najis. /yha


End file.
